


房间

by mofeng0927



Category: yanee - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofeng0927/pseuds/mofeng0927
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

来一辆有点调教的小车

S市，lander酒吧

这是桑尼第一次来这种地方。  
警队里盘靓条顺的警花不少，个个也都是擒拿格斗一口气追十条街不带大喘气的女汉子。今天能挑上她，只能说，全凭自己点子背。

十来个人抓阄，都能轮到她身上，旁边的同事幸灾乐祸，桑尼，不然你去买个彩票好了，说不定还能中个奖。她郁闷的挥挥手，被抓去化了个淡妆，就派去出任务了。

******

这家店表面上看起来和其他酒吧没什么不一样，桑尼站在门口想，几盏旋转霓虹灯挂在门口，晃的人眼发晕，她赶紧抬腿走了进去。

前台接待的人员无所事事的玩着电脑上的单机游戏，见到来人了，头也不抬的说“几位？有预订吗？包厢还是散座？”

桑尼对着手中的名片看了两遍，确认没有走错地方，才拿着名片问前台“姐姐，这个地方是在这吗？”

前台借过他手中的名片，又上下打量了她两下，转变了态度，毕恭毕敬的说“真是不好意思，不知道您是A介绍来的，来，您这边请。”说着推开了左手边一扇不起眼的小门。

桑尼一脸懵逼的被前台带着往前走，越往深处走眼前的视野就越开阔。A到底是给了我什么东西？她推荐的什么？这次任务不是到酒吧接头吗？

带着满肚子疑惑，桑尼被带到了地下城。

与楼上完全不同的装潢，处处都彰显着酒吧的奢华。鎏金装饰的墙壁，背景是很舒缓的轻音乐，昏暗的灯光模糊了人的视线。没有一般酒吧呛人的烟酒味，反而有一股甜甜的香气在空中弥漫。

楼层中央是吧台，旁边围坐着几个正在喝酒调情的男女。女生们穿的并不是很暴露，但是紧贴的衣服还是展现了她们诱人的曲线，相比起她们，桑尼穿的可以说是相当保守了。一件镶金边的白色衬衣，一条破洞紧身裤，好似刚从哪个学校里逃课出来的不良少年。

桑尼看了看四周，摸摸鼻子到吧台点了杯度数低的气泡酒，静静等着接头人的到来。

坐下后不久，就开始有人上来搭讪，看她没什么反应，动作就愈发的大胆起来，蹭着她的腿，手不安分的在她腰线滑动。桑尼苦着脸拒绝，却还是在临走之前被揩了一把油。

*

鸭米其实也不经常来这间酒吧，今天能来也完全是因为手下的人说今天会有什么条子跟线人接头啊怕出乱子之类的事。

等了半天没等到搞突袭查岗的警察，就连争执斗嘴都没发生，算得上奇怪的也就是吧台那坐着的那个白衣服小孩儿了，看着一副花花公子的样子，却因为被别人碰几下就害羞的耳根都红了。

鸭米舔舔唇，看了一下时间，已经超过一个多小时了，看起来今晚不会有闹事的人来了。她微微偏头，准备寻找一个猎物弥补自己今晚无用的等待。

目光扫过整场，最后眼神还是停留在那个白衣少年身上。鸭米暗自嗤笑，tmd，明明都到了老牛吃嫩草的年纪还是被这种人吃的死死的。

但是接下来看到的场景却让她眯起了眼。

只见一个穿着暴露的女人扭着腰坐上了小猎物的腿，一只手还不安分的摸索。不过，看起来好像是小猎物拒绝了她，准备起身走了。紧接着鸭米脸色一暗，小猎物居然被那个女的摸了胸，然后还一脸害羞的样子。这能忍吗？反正老鸭是忍不了，她丢了手里的烟，转身去找她的小猎物了。

桑尼坐在这里无聊的等了一个多小时，才接到警队的通知，今晚任务取消，直接下班，不用回局里了。桑尼扯扯领带，再一次拒绝试图搭讪并且动手动脚的女人，然后向酒保要了一杯酒一口气喝下去，起身离开。正准备回去的时候，突然被一个女人勾住了肩膀。

“嘿！小朋友，怎么才待一会就要走？是不是觉得无聊了？”

女人一双挑起的丹凤眼戏谑的看向她，袒露的胸脯和精瘦的小腹吸引着桑尼的目光。桑尼脸上一红，急忙移开视线，支支吾吾的回答了女人的问题。

鸭米心里一笑，看起来还是个雏，这是谁家的乖宝贝儿到这里找乐子来了，让我碰见了算你的福气。一边想着，手也不忘上下摸索着吃豆腐。直到手指不经意间擦过的位置有些不一样的柔软，鸭米才意识到，面前的这位是个货真价实的女孩。

心里虽然诧异但脸上没表现出来，男女通吃的她向来不忌讳这一点，她带着桑尼往房间走，边走边说，“带你去做些“有趣”的事。”桑尼怕错过什么重要线索，只好懵懵懂懂的被带着向房间走去。

鸭米勾着人肩膀，眼睛却在那人身上乱瞟，宽肩窄腰翘臀，还有一双长腿，折起来一定很有感觉，鸭米想到这不禁舔了舔嘴唇。


	2. 完结

房间的灯光很昏暗，暧昧的灯光下看人有些不真实，往上一瞧却看到了许多皮质器具，这下用脚趾头想都能明白这是要做什么了。桑尼看起来单纯，却也大小是个警察，看过的也不见得少，她一根指头顶开了正在向她靠近的女人，“美女，你可没说到这来是做这种事的。”

鸭米不想放走到手的猎物，把她抵在胸前的手指含在嘴里，“唉，小妹妹，春宵苦短啊，做点咱俩都快乐的事不好吗？”说着拿膝盖顶开她夹拢的双腿，在她大腿根处摩擦。

桑尼在喝酒的时候就感觉有些不对劲了，本着热爱工作的原则，给自己灌了几杯冰水压下身体里燥热的感觉。但总会闻到丝丝缕缕的甜腻香气，房间里更甚，她好不容易压下的热气又一点一点缠在她的身上。

鸭米感觉自己的膝盖被夹紧，了然的一笑，伸手绕了几下就把桑尼的衣服解开了，顺手一推，两人就倒在了床上。

桑尼仰躺着看向鸭米的脸，背着光看的有些不真实，只剩下眼尾处碎钻的装饰流转的闪着忽明忽暗的光。她勾着女人的脖子亲了上去，鼻尖蹭过耳后的时候看见了她隐蔽的纹身，一串英文字母被耳朵遮的严严实实。

桑尼心下了然，眼前这个美女跟她追的案子一定脱不了干系。但眼下这种情况又别无他法，身体里的燥热丞待解决，她干脆勾着她的脖子躺下去，两个身体纠缠在一起，腿叠着腿，胸压着胸，贴合的没有一丝缝隙。

鸭米顺着腰线滑下去，摸到衣服兜的时候在那个方形的凸起上停留了一会，捏了几下就明白那是个什么。她心里咋舌，没想到看上个小孩居然还能是个办事的。手下动作加快，不一会就扒光了两人的衣服。

女人的做爱不似男人那样粗暴，谁的身体都是香香软软的，想让人一颗一颗的种上草莓，然后勾着你撅嘴撒娇的求着，好好的满足她。鸭米的皮肤总是低于常人的，指尖更是有些冰冷，她划过她皮肤的时候，桑尼总会抖着身子喊凉。

索性手指办不到的事情舌头可以替他完成，鸭米咬住桑尼的乳尖，用舌头在上面画着圈，手指长驱直入的伸进了被液体微微打湿的底裤中。底下涨热的阴蒂突然被冰冰凉凉的手指刺激到，桑尼短促的惊叫了一声，大腿跟死死的夹住鸭米的手。

不过鸭米倒是没让她过多的拒绝，两个膝盖顶开她的腿，手指探进湿热的小穴微微搅动，舌头在她身上留下一条条淫靡的水痕。桑尼被突然探进来的手指吓了一跳，嘴里的喘息变得急促，拽着鸭米的头发就要同她接吻。

鸭米被拽的嘶了一声，狠狠的吻住她凑过来的嘴唇，勾住舌头转了几圈，又在内壁上舔了几下才放过她，转而含住嘴唇接吻。桑尼成功的被一个吻搞昏了头，嘴里哼哼唧唧的喊姐姐，底下越缩越紧，粘液一股一股的随着抽插流出来。

鸭米一手捏着桑尼的胸，两团软肉虽然不算丰满但也算小家碧玉，在手指的用力下被捏成不同的形状。她另一只手埋在小穴里搅动，深顶几下就收获了变了调的喊叫，整个人抖的按都按不住。

鸭米抽出手，扯过几张纸巾擦了擦，搂过旁边还在缓神的人又是一记深吻，分开时两人都是气喘吁吁的，鸭米在她鼻尖上落下一吻，小朋友，以后可别一个人来这里了，不然被别人拐跑了都不知道，你在这里休息一下，我先走了哦~

穿好衣服的人站在门前又向桑尼抛了个媚眼，扭着腰走出了房间。桑尼抱着薄被转着手上的卡片，几个暗刻的花纹和不起眼的几个小字让她勾起了嘴角，说不定这还是条大鱼呢？

桑尼捡起撇到一旁的衣服，把卡片上的电话输进手机，胡乱的套上衣服就走出了门，环视一圈却没见到那个人，她勾起嘴角，咱们俩肯定还会再见的！走着瞧！

桑尼转身出大门时，人群里几步之遥的女人转过身，看着她离开的背影，歪着头笑的极有深意，手里把玩的手机亮起了屏幕，明晃晃一张偷拍照摆在上面，几条信息似乎昭示了这个人的身份。

勿动。  
交易取消了。


End file.
